A Christmas PARTY!
by Heroshi
Summary: What will happen in the region of Shinto unkown to everyone until they met the new person.
1. Chapter 1

#1 Home Coming

It's been a while since I've been home in the Shinto Region, in my mom's house in Leaf town. I am coming on a ship from Snow point city in Sinnoh. I'll get off at Bush wick City. My friends Dawn, Ash, and Brock have been traveling with me through Sinnoh.

As we arrive in Bush wick who is there to greet us but my younger brother, Jirō, by three years. "Hey, Heroshi, How's it been?"

"It's been good; meet some of my new friends, Dawn, Ash, and Brock."

"Nice to meet you."

"So how are we going to get home?"

"There is a cab-van waiting just outside the gate." We then went to the cab and drove the twenty miles home. When we got there the others gazed at my house in awe. It was a large mansion, so what? As we entered mom was disciplining the twins. Now about ten they had decided to go on their adventure together or take the gym over from Jirō. As we entered my sister Tōko ran up and gave me a hug. My brother Kurō ran over to me and took me to the office. In there were all of the news clippings from my father, brother, and me.

When I got done there I took my friends to where their rooms would be. I took my old room; Dawn next to me, Ash next Misty, and Brock next to Dawn and across from the stairs. My room was a little different but mainly the same. As soon as we all got our rooms ready my mom, Hanako, called us downstairs.

When we got down there Mom told me, "Heroshi, what I'm going to do now is going to surprise you, but I wanted you to come home this year for Christmas this year because I'm going to give the house to you and your siblings."

"Seriously who gets first choice?"

"You, I'm moving to a house in town closer to the gym and Pokémon Center near Prof. Carolina. I'm going to be her new assistant. Jillian is the other assistant."

"I'll take it then, hey guys come hear this!" I then told them the whole story.

They answered, "Awesome!"

As we went into the family room they all sat down. As they were sitting they noticed me walking into a room at the end of the room Dawn followed me and noticed it was a room like a library only with video phones in it as well as the other library stuff. She went and asked me if it was ok for her to call her mom. I replied, "Sure." I called May, I coordinator I met on my shopping trip to Johto and met again while I was traveling with the others. "Hey, May. How are you?"

"Fine, Heroshi."

"My Christmas party is next Thursday can you come?"

"Yep my parents are going on a trip over Christmas. Also can my bro. Max come?"

"Sure, why not."

"Bye, see you next week," we said at the same time. After that I called Misty my gym leader friend from Kanto from when I was a gym leader.

"Hey Mist. How are you?"

"Fine, how about you?"

"Awesome, how would you like to come to my Christmas party next Thursday?"

"I'd love to. What's your address again? My Pokenav is broken so I can't check what it is."

"It's 999 Golden Leaf Court, Leaf Town Shinto."

"Thanks."

"Bye" we said at the same time. After that the rest of the group had entered and were on the computer or reading or on the phone. After that the door bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

#2 Attendees

At the door was one of my best friends from when I was younger, Natsume. "I knew you would be here," she exclaimed. She then gave me a big hug. As I invited her in she went in with the others. They met her and wanted to be her best friend right on the spot.

My mom called, "Guys dinner is ready."

"Uh," I said under my breath. I quickly ran over dragging Brock and Natsume along with me. We were the best cooks of us. As we entered the kitchen there was a weird smell. I then took my mom to the side, "Mom remember our deal? No cooking."

"I just wanted to give you a break." We then went on cooking. We each made our specialties; Brock- soup, Natsume- Yakitori, and me- Okonomiyaki.

"Come out Blaze!" I exclaimed as I sent out my Blazekin. He was to help me make the Okonomiyaki.

As I finished my dish and took it to the dining room, the doorbell rang. I ran to get it. It was May and Max. I returned Blaze and answered the door. May and Max came in but they were followed by one of my other friends met through May. Drew entered. I told them where to put their things and they could lave anything in the room they were given because it will be his or hers. They all came down into the dining room and started eating. As those three finished eating the doorbell rang, it was Misty. I invited her in and told her to put her stuff in the across from mine. She then came down into the dining room and enjoyed the food. As we all got done and I went to pull out the cake, there was a CRASH! We raced over to the foyer and saw the giant Christmas tree toppled over. As soon as that happened our Chansey ran over to fix everything with the help of our Hitmonchan.

It was beginning to get late so we all decided to go to the TV room and watch a movie. We chose;_ how the Grinch stole Christmas, I want a dog for Christmas, _and _A Charlie Brown Christmas. _

As we were about to start _I want a dog for Christmas Charlie Brown, _I decided to go and hang some Mistletoe. Just as I was done hanging it Dawn entered the room. She came over to talk to me and before she knew it she was under the Mistletoe. She looked up and noticed it so she said, "Well at least it's not one of the others," she stated happily. As our lips met it was heavenly. As we were finishing Brock's Crogunk poison jabbed us. We fell to the ground and it dragged us back to the movie. When we finally came to there was a romance movie playing. Ash and Misty were missing, May and Drew were holding hands ready to kiss. As I looked out the window I say Misty and Ash sitting there about to kiss.

We then all decide to go to sleep and make tomorrow a more fun with extra energy.


End file.
